God of War: Test of the Mightiest Soul
by Havoc-Rapper
Summary: When Kratos dies in a heroic rebellion against the gods will he survive this limbo like world or will his soul be trapped here forever?
1. Chapter 1

God of War: The Mightiest Soul

Chapter 1: The Path of Death

Authors Note: This is the second installment of my God of War series of stories. (Please see God of War: Test of Fated Shadow if you have not read before starting to read this epic.) May all my readers please review and tell me about what things I may need improvement on. Thank you!

As the ending light greeted him, no other source rivaled in it's divine purity. He had not seen such in all his life yet the wounds that once pained him were there no more. For all the pain in the world could have prepared him for such a foul death as he had felt only thirteen days before. Thus, he had been following this tunnel for just that length of universal time he had pondered why he was here and when would this tunnel of light end. Or was such a tunnel endless? But, as he then reached the light only to come to a wooden door which had no knob from what he could see.

"Hello, Kratos I have been long expecting you." Said an elderly gentleman dressed in robes, that of a Greek politician.

"What is the place?" Asked Kratos raising his eyebrow as said so.

"It is the place of all places. Where everything begins and ends. Where all humans are created and reborn." Answered the elderly man.

"And exactly what does that mean?" Asked Kratos questioningly.

"What it always has meant of course." Said the old man.

"I am not here to play games old man!" Shouted an enraged Kratos.

"I believe I've had enough of your foolish acts. I am taking my leave." Said Kratos.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you cannot." Said the old man.

"And what makes you think I can't." Said Kratos threateningly.

"I think you haven't found how grave you standings really are!" Shouted the old man.

As Kratos turned find himself in the midst of burning city and that city is Sparta! As he saw that the old man that once stood there now unveils his true appearance! This old man was really an ancient monster Scylla!

"Your time has come and passed prepare to meet your end!" Said Scylla in a state of confidence!

"Then I will accept my fate but, you'll have to come and get me first!" Said Kratos in defiance!


	2. Chapter 2

God of War: Test of the Mightiest Soul

Chapter 2: Javelin of the Gladiator Part 1

As Kratos realized his opponents true power as the buildings were crumbling like ash around him. He stared at his foe with eyes of great malice he pulled from the hands of a corpse a Spartan blade and shield. As he stood in the guard position pushing back his enemy while his shield took several crushing blows. His head hurting from the loudness from Scylla's claws striking the metal of his last defense and survival! Then Scylla swiped the shield straight from Kratos's hands, then his horrifying foe struck him only to find that Kratos blocked his attack with his blade.

"You are surprisingly resourceful human." Said Scylla.

"You'll be surprised what I can do, beast!" Shouted Kratos in a blind frenzy!

Suddenly Kratos in a mad frenzy pushed back the beasts claw and cut out it's guts! As they spilled upon the ground Kratos ducked and rolled toward the large intestine on the bare earth while his foe howled in agony! Then he struck the beast knocking Scylla to the ground he then used it's large intestine to strangle it to the point of death.

After watching Scylla die he then wandered through Sparta only to find a wooden door similar to the last one but, this time it was just floating above the earth. He reached and opened it to find a strange light drag him in.

"No!!!" Shouted Kratos as he was thrown into the vortex inside.

As Kratos found himself on Mt. Olympus once more..

When Kratos looked up he saw a sight he couldn't possibly believe in all the universe!

"Zeus?! I…I killed you! I saw you die! This can't be happening! This-" Said Kratos but, Zeus interrupted.

"You thought you did, my son. But, I never died. It was all a test, an illusion if you will. It all never happened at all. So, thus you were being stringed all along my son. But, now this is your end I'm afraid!" Said Zeus.

To Be Concluded!

Authors Note: I brought back Zeus cuz' I thought his death was way too easy so I thought I'd make it so that Zeus had him placed in a trance like state. So that the test would end and thus a third story will begin to end it all! God of War: Gladiators Battle will come out Jan. 15th 2010! See you then readers!


End file.
